Someone Like You
by FlammaWriter
Summary: Songfic to Someone Like You by Adele. Written in an OC point of view, about Keiko and Yusuke.


I don't own the song or Yu Yu Hakusho. An idea i've had for a while. Hate if you like, please be honest.

Someone Like You

Adele~

**I heard that you're settled down, **

**That you found a girl and you're married now, **

**I heard that your dreams came true, **

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, **

**Old friend, why are you so shy? **

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**

Alaysia sighed, her head banging against the table. Her friend looked at her, concern clear in her eyes. She felt almost guilty for breaking the news to Alaysia, but she deserved to know about Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. Alaysia felt her heart brake as she saw Yusuke and Keiko walking, his arm around her in a clear sign of affection. She shouted his name and waved, Yusuke turned and their eyes met for a moment, it looked as if he was going to say something but Keiko pulled him away before he could. Alaysia was confused, why was he so shy? The Yusuke she knew was out going, wild and bold, not someone that held back.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, **

**I had hoped you'd see my face, **

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**

Alaysia stood outside Yusuke and Keiko's house. Her hand hovering over the door, taking a deep breath she knocked. Seconds later the door swung open, a brunette with sparkling brown eyes was revealed. The girl at the door must've been Keiko. She felt her heart shatter a bit more, but kept a fake smile asking politely "Is Yusuke there?" Keiko raised an eyebrow, but smiled back "Sorry he's away at the moment. Can I take a message?" Alaysia shook her head, "Just tell him Alaysia came by" Keiko nodded before shutting the door. She had hoped to see Yusuke, just for a minute. She wanted him to know she was still in love with him.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you, **

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too, **

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

**Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,**

She shook her head, she wanted the best for Yusuke. She wanted him to get the relationship he deserved, so she'd be happy for him she decided. "I can always find someone like him" She mumbled to herself, ignoring the fact she was blatantly lying to herself. She hoped he'd remember her, the smiles they shared, the kisses he stole. Sitting on the couch she couldn't help but let her mind drift of to memory they shared.

_Alaysia sat snuggled half-asleep up on Yusuke's chest. Content. He was stroking her hair softly, paying attention to the movie playing on the T.V. The movie had come to an end, Yusuke looked down into her eyes. "Remember sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead" Alaysia nodded dreamily, placing a soft kiss on his lips before drifting off into the arms of the man she loved_

Alaysia wiped the stray tear from her cheek, "Yusuke it hurts" She whispered.

**You know how the time flies, **

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives, **

**We were born and raised in a summer haze, **

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days, **

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, **

**I had hoped you'd see my face, **

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**

Alaysia sat in bed, her mind flying to the memories that seemed to have taken place yesterday. The carefree smiling, the laughter and joy in each others eyes. The first time they met, as kids bonding over the Summer. So here she was once again trying to find Yusuke, she had tried his house again. No one had been home, so she went to the park and sat underneath the tree they had shared their first kiss under.

_Alaysia had noticed the sudden nervousness in Yusuke's behavior, anyone else wouldn't have noticed a difference she knew him to well. She was to meet him under the tree in the park, she was excited for she had developed a little crush on him over the years of friendship. "Alaysia?" Yusuke's voice broke her out of her thinking, she blushed a nice pink colour caressing her cheeks. "Don't hate me for this" He leant in a soft placed a timid kiss on her lips. She felt pure bliss._

"Alaysia?"There in front of her was Yusuke. She gasped in shock, not have heard him approach. "Why are you crying?" Only now did she realize her eyes, and cheeks were wet with tears. She wanted to tell him all her feelings but lost her nerve. "I hoped it wasn't over" Came the bitter words from her mouth, she placed a quick peck on his cheek before running off. Leaving a confused and shocked Yusuke behind.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you, **

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too, **

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

**Nothing compares, **

**No worries or cares, **

**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, **

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

She kept trying to remind herself that Yusuke's happiness was all that mattered, but found herself fretting over the fact he might forget her. She could only barely manage the fact he was in a relationship, but definitely couldn't cope with him forgetting her. An odd memory recalled itself in her mind.

_Alaysia was exhausted, Yusuke had once again forgotten their date. He had come over the morning after, finding her crying in bed. He'd ask her what was wrong, and she blew up on him. "YOU! YOUR WHAT'S WRONG! I WAITED FOR THREE HOURS, BUT YOU NEVER CAME!" She shouted her black hair flying wildly as she continuously hit him in the chest, with her fragile hands. Yusuke gulped, suddenly remembering their date. "DO YOU EVEN CARE? GET OUT NOW!" She had shouted, foolishly allowing her insecurities to fuel her anger. Yusuke left the room whispering, "I do care"_

Alaysia felt like a total idiot. That was the last time she had seen him for three years, she had moved away with her back she realize she had been a utter bitch."He deserves better than me" She said, hating the bittersweet taste she got from saying it aloud.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you, **

**I wish nothing but the best for you, **

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you, **

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too, **

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

**Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead**

Many years passed, Alaysia had left Japan on an overseas business trip. She had met a man, George. He was kind, funny and treated her right. But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was no Yusuke. They got married, had 2 children, Anna and Jacob. She had got the happy ending she wanted, but with the wrong man. She hoped with all her heart Yusuke remembered her and Keiko treated him right. For she could still hear his wise words when she closed her eyes. Echoing and haunting her, reminding her of what she'd lost.

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"


End file.
